


As Long As This Lasts

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [49]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, POV Caspian X, Setting: Dawn Treader, lovers reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: It'll be all right.





	As Long As This Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from _Beginning Again_.

For a few moments after you offer him your hand, he doesn’t move or speak. Your stomach churns; is this the rejection you feared? But then he smiles up at you with that cheeky grin of his, the one you’ve missed so much, and grasps your hand in his.

Your fingers interlace.

As you pull away together, moving towards quieter areas of the ship where there’s a chance you can be alone awhile, you feel yourself let go of a breath you weren’t aware you’ve been holding.

For as long as this lasts you’ll be all right, you and he.


End file.
